


Pleasure before Business

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Gay Sex, Gift Giving, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, One Night Stands, One Shot, Rough Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 距离与Oswald在码头决裂后，已经过去很多年了，现在Edward正在从他的抢劫犯罪现场逃跑，蝙蝠侠循着他的踪迹追来，而附近唯一安全的地方只有：冰山俱乐部。他带着礼物，同时还有一些更加更隐秘的期望去拜访了与他亦敌亦友的老朋友，Oswald。





	Pleasure before Business

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pleasure before Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270127) by [TheDVirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDVirus/pseuds/TheDVirus). 

Edward倚着门滑倒在地上，他已经虚弱到没有力气再敲门了。

他听到安全蜂鸣器声音终于吱吱地响了起来。

门口走来一个穿着缎面高跟鞋和渔网袜的人，但是咳嗽打断了他所有想要说出口的话。他尝试着平息这阵剧烈的咳嗽，然后听到一阵女人的高跟鞋迅速撞击地面的声音，之前那个人从门口离开了。

Edward希望她是去找人帮忙了。

他抬头，心脏剧烈的跳动着，他以为自己会看见那条被人忽视的小巷屋顶上有着一个翼形披风准备抓住他的家伙，但他的视线里只有被闪电不断照亮的乌云。

冰冷的雨滴打落在他带着淤青的脸上，他微微的动了动身体，发现即便经历过在博物馆惊险的逃亡后，他偷偷藏在口袋中的那个东西，依旧完好无损。

他听见那个女人回来了，除此之外还有其他几个人杂乱的脚步声。

他不必抬头就能知道来者是谁：一双皮鞋出现在了他身边，表面干净光滑，黑白相间。

“拜托了，救我。”Edward喘着气，血液从他的鼻子涌出，落在他的嘴唇。

咽了咽口水，他抬头，眼睛在接触到路灯刺眼的光芒时眯了起来。

Oswald低头看他。他正穿着他自己的“工作服装”：精致的无尾礼服、高礼帽和单片眼镜。相比之下让Edward的处境显得更为可怜。

Oswald的单片眼镜后的眼睛在街灯的照耀下折射着苍白而毫无生气的光泽，而他的另一只眼睛也像玻璃般冷漠。

“Oswald……拜托了。”Edward哀求。

他虚弱地将手伸向Oswald，但是在能接触到他之前，就昏了过去，他的手指无力地落在地上。

Oswald的女佣们看着自己的老板，等待着他下一步的命令。

Oswald没有迟疑。

“把他带进去。”Oswald说，谨慎地看了看屋顶，“快点！”

“Nygma在哪里？”Batman用他低沉的声音问。

Oswald忽视了冰山俱乐部里顾客的惊呼，伸手将肩膀上的几块玻璃碎片扫下来。显然，所有人的注意力都被从关闭的天窗出场的Batman吸引了。而Oswald则在心里希望这块落下的玻璃不会让他受到任何的诉讼，同时，也打算将现在自己正坐着的桌子换掉。他不太确定这张桌子的设计能支撑这么一个全副武装的男人站在上面。

“Ah，真直接。”Oswald无所谓地说着，挥挥手让俱乐部里自己的雇员放下手枪。“我很惊讶这种话会从一个带着面具的家伙嘴里说出来。”（ I admire that in a man with a mask）

“**他****. ****在. ****哪. ****里**？”

Oswald忍住想要紧张地吞咽的举动，假装自己正在认真的审视眼前空掉的酒杯。Batman看着他，等待着他结束自己的把戏。即使是Batman也知道在Oswald的地盘上应该遵守他的规矩。

“是什么让你以为我会知道他在哪？”最终，Oswald开口问了这个问题。

“你们有一段……过往。而且他朝这个方向跑了。”

Oswald有些苦涩地笑了起来，他在心里祈祷自己的笑声听起来能真诚一点。

“很久以前的事情了，我会飞的朋友”，他说，“来到这里，只会让他万劫不复，而我乐于变成那个推他一把的人。”

即使在这个带着面具的男人的凝视下，Oswald依旧维持着自己脸上恶毒的微笑。过了好一会儿，Batman开口。

“我希望我不必再跑一趟，Cobblepot。”

“相信我，我也希望你如此。”Oswald抽了抽鼻子，然后在眨眼间，Batman就已经消失在黑暗中了。雨水从破掉的天窗滴落下来。

在Batman离开之后，Edward看见Oswald对所有的顾客做了一个安抚的手势，然后用更加小声的指令告诉自己的手下去满足客人们的要求。

Edward深呼吸了一口，尝试着让自己狂跳的心脏恢复平静。他并不希望Oswald将自己交出去，但是当Oswald站在Batman旁边时，他看起来太小了，让Edward内心生出一种想要迫切保护这个矮个子男人的冲动。

他在Batman和Oswald交谈的时候曾想过溜走，但是他知道自己撑不了多远，甚至会在走楼梯的时候会被察觉到，更不要说从那个令人胆颤的义警的全力追捕下逃脱。

他的胸口上一定有淤青了（虽然还没有仔细检查，但是他祈祷自己的肋骨没有断掉。），而从眼睛处传来的疼痛告诉他，自己的眼睛上大概也有一些淤青。他的腿因为长时间的奔跑而变得沉重无比，手腕也因为一次错误的进攻而变得疼痛——他尝试用一只手阻止Batman掐住自己的喉咙。

多亏了一个手下朝着Bat开枪乱射，他才有机会从博物馆的紧急出口出逃到街上。Batman转头去处理他的手下，这也给了Edward更多的喘息时间，让他拖着疼痛的身体、忍受着冰冷的雨滴和因为惊慌而被血液快速涌入的静脉，来到了这附近唯一安全的地方。

冰山俱乐部。

Edward醒来的时候是在Oswald的办公室里，他躺在一张床上。至于为什么Oswald会在这里放一张床，是因为他经常工作到很晚并且有着非常不规律的休息时间。Edward现在身上只剩下内衣，不过他其他的衣服都整齐地叠放在一边。显然，Oswald在Edward睡着的这段时间里设法将它们清洗干净并且弄干了。他非常感谢这一点：之前的倾盆大雨将他浑身都打湿了。抬头看看墙上挂着的钟，他大概睡了半个小时。他在 Batman找到他的踪迹，然后追到俱乐部里来时被惊醒，他小心的躲在办公室墙壁上的玻璃窗后观察着楼下餐厅发生的事。

他看见Oswald转身，并且从他的路线中得知他要回到楼上来。

Edward忍受着身上的疼痛，以自己最快的速度回到了床上，假装睡着了。

他听到了钥匙转动办公室大门的声音，接着Oswald走了进来。

Edward从他的手臂下放偷偷的看着Oswald。Oswald将自己的高礼帽放在帽架上，旁边放着Edward被雨淋湿的外套。

Oswald将头埋进手里，然后重重地叹息了一口。

他跛着脚经过了Edward身边，却没有看他一眼。他走到红木桌后，坐在了自己的皮制旋转椅上。打开左手边第一个柜子，Oswald拿出了有个精致的烟嘴，从冰山俱乐部的火柴盒拿出一根火柴点燃。

他转过椅子，好让自己能更清楚地看到俱乐部里的情景，同时希望能够用这支烟来让自己冷静下来。

虽然他们“已经达成共识”，但即使是像Oswald Cobblepot这样的犯罪大师，在对于和Batman周旋这件事上依旧感到不那么愉快并且充满危险。

他就应该让Batman带走Edward，他并没有欠他什么东西，他们也不再是朋友了。

那他们之间的关系是什么？

虽然他们并不经常见面，但是他知道Edward这次的突然拜访或许最终又会变得和之前几次一样。除非现在他身上的伤口与疼痛阻止了事情的进一步发展。

最开始他们总是会发生一些争执，但是紧接着的就是无法避免的粗暴的性爱环节。随后，Edward会小心翼翼地通过后门离开，留下Oswald独自一人，用酒把自己灌醉，沉浸在之前亲密接触的欢愉与Edward离开的绝望中沉沉睡去。实际上这才是他在办公室置办了一张床的主要原因，而不是仅仅因为他会工作到很晚。

而最糟糕的事情是，Edward从不会空手而来，他给他带了礼物。一把新的雨伞，一只伞鸟的标本，一页非常稀有的，奥杜邦*（注1）绘制的邮票。这份礼物清单还在不断地加长。但这些东西只会让Oswald觉得他们的见面变得更加的不愉快。这感觉让他们变得就像是在汽车后座或者廉价旅馆发生关系的妓女与嫖客。

事情不能再继续这样发展下去了。

Oswald在抽烟的时候，Edward耐心地等待了几分钟，接着，他意识到Oswald并没有离开这里的打算，那么继续装睡也就变得毫无意义，他突然开口。

“这些东西会要了你的命的。”

Oswald对Edward评价自己小小爱好的行为挑了挑眉。

“至少它比被一个打扮成会飞的啮齿类动物的成年人揍一顿要安全的多。”他说着，语气冷淡。但还是将手上的香烟放入一边的水晶烟灰缸中熄灭了。“我还在想你要装睡装到什么时候呢。”

“蝙蝠不是啮齿类动物。”Edward虚弱地回答，他皱着眉坐了起来。

肋骨依旧在疼痛。

“如果你能赶紧把他的真实身份找出来，你会帮我们俩免去很多麻烦的。”Oswald说，递给了Edward一杯冰水。

Edward感激地接过。他小心翼翼地抿了一口，感受着冰冷的液体一点点滑过自己的喉咙。

通过从脖子上传来的异样感，Edward知道Batman一定在他的用手掐住他喉咙时留下了淤青。

与他形成鲜明对比的是，这位“黑暗骑士”是如何对待Oswald的。尽管Batman的语气里隐藏着强烈的威胁意味，但他至少没有伤害Oswald。

“也许我只是想找一个理由来见你？”Edward说着，将半空的水杯放在一边的桌子上。

“我很高兴你还保留着你的幽默感。”Oswald面无表情地说着。

Edward看见Oswald拿起钢笔，在一堆像是货物清单的东西上开始打钩。从他手上的墨水印记以及手旁另一堆已经完成的清单来看，他在Edward突然拜访前就已将工作很久了。

Edward拿起了（不知怎么被压扁的）自己的圆顶礼帽，将上面的灰尘掸掉。他意识到向冰山俱乐部这样自给自足的小规模生意不可能需要那么大量的进出口贸易清单。

所以那些传言是真的，Oswald的生意并不像他表面上装出来的那么干净。

“在屋里戴帽子是非常不礼貌的行为。”Oswald开口，阻止了Edward将帽子戴在头上的举动。

耸耸肩，Edward接受了这间办公室的主人的意见，将帽子放回原处。他挑选了一个正常点的话题开始讨论。

“你的生意怎么样？”

“非常好。新推出的超级恶棍系列鸡尾酒非常大卖。”

Oswald指了指桌上放着的传单。Edward走过去翻看，发现自己并没有被列入其中，有些恼怒。他的形象会非常适合青草蜢*（注2）这款鸡尾酒的，但是Oswald有的时候就是显得格外小气。

“看来你花了很大的努力不让自己‘参与’到这些超级恶棍的事务中去。”

“开发和参与可并不是一回事。”Oswald纠正了Edward的说法。“如果哥谭的好人们愿意多花五美元仅仅因为我把常春藤放进了‘血腥玛丽’里面，或者把‘白色俄罗斯’改名叫‘检察官的硬币’，何乐而不为呢？”

“你知道我指的不是这种生意。”

“我不太清楚你在暗示什么。”

“噢，抱歉，我忘了你现依旧在说着你‘合法商人’的那套鬼话。”

Oswald在Edward开始戏谑的同时眯起了自己的眼睛。

“我只是在做能让我赚钱的事。你也应该这么做，开个私人侦探事务所什么的。”

“听起来过于安全。”Edward嘲笑道。

“哥谭以外的城市或许是这样的。我知道你很擅长这方面的事。更何况，对你来说，一个人工作很好，还不用担心弄断自己的肋骨。”

“也不会让人伤心，对吗？”Edward谨慎地开口。

Oswald突然将钢笔丢在桌上，尖锐的声音响了起来。Edward以为他会将笔摔成两半。

“既然你现在已经好很多了，我觉得是你该离开的时候了。”

“Oswald—”Edward开口，但是却被Oswald打断了。

“叫我Penguin或者是‘Cobblepot先生’。现在，我希望你带着你那聪明绝顶的脑袋瓜离开这里，没有人会拦着你。”

Oswald将自己的视线转回了那些文件上，但是Edward清楚的知道他并没有在认真的读它们。

“你有想过我们是怎么认识的吗？”他问。

Oswald深深叹了一口气，但还是回答了Edward的问题。“为什么这么问？”

“只是好奇。我有时总会回想起以前的那些日子。你和我，一起对抗着整个世界。”

“我每天早上起来的时候，感受到的第一件事，就是从肚子上传来的疼痛。看起来我也并没有多少选择的余地不是吗？”Oswald低沉地说。

一种内疚感从Edward的心底升起。他对这种感觉相当熟悉。

“你要我对这件事向你道多少次歉才足够？”他问。

“至少再有一次。”Oswald不满地回答。

“难道我就没有什么办法能让你满意吗？毕竟我们以前是朋友。”

“重点是‘以前’。我以为像你这样的人会更加谨慎地选择自己的用词，Riddler。”

Oswald叫他绰号的时候，总是会带给他不合理的烦躁感。

“为什么你不再叫我Ed了？”

“因为‘Ed’没有什么需要向我证明。”Oswald说着，用挑剔的眼光看着Edward放在一旁被脱下的衣服，“并且他知道该如何打扮自己。”

“这句话从一个带着单片眼镜的男人嘴里说出来。”Edward回复他，摘下了自己的面具。不知道为什么，Oswald（或者是某个给他脱衣服的人）将它留在了自己脸上。

当清凉的空气接触到他皮肤时，他如释重负地叹了一口气。

“现在好多了吧？”他问。

“反正有了你眼睛上那些淤青你也不需要它了。”Oswald用鼻子哼了一声。

Edward皱着眉头从壁挂式的镜子上看见了自己布满血丝的双眼以及周围彩色的淤青。

“我以为你喜欢紫色。”他半开玩笑的说。

“也许，但我不那么喜欢绿色。”Oswald说。

“你还没问我为什么要去抢劫博物馆呢。”Edward轻快地说，故意无视了Oswald对自己最喜欢的颜色的抨击。

“那是因为我不感兴趣。再说了，我知道的越少，对我来说越好。”Oswald说着，愁眉不展地通过房间里的窗户看向楼下的俱乐部。

工作人员依旧在处理Batman进来时打碎的玻璃。

不过这小小的混乱引来了更多人的注意力，不少的客人聚集在一起，拍照、兴奋地讨论着见到了这位声名远扬的Batman。

“如果你知道，就会非常感兴趣。”Edward笑了，“我的意思是，你一定有一些好奇，不然你为什么会保护我？为什么不让Batman抓走我？”

“现在我依旧有机会改变我的主意。”

“说真的，我有点失望，你居然到现在都没有发现这个小东西。”

“什么？”

“一个盒子，没有铰链，没有钥匙，也没有盖子，但里面却藏着黄金宝藏。”Edward说，走到挂着自己外套的衣架边，“虽然就现在来说，这个东西的外表要更值钱一些。”

Edward将自己的外套拿了下来，然后在里面翻找着。

“答案就是！”他说着，将自己的外套扔在床上，“法贝热为沙皇制作的彩蛋！*（注3）”

他将他的礼物举在半空中，好让屋里的灯光以一个完美的角度照射在彩蛋上。镶嵌在黄金表面上的绿色与紫色宝石在光线下闪闪发亮。在Edward匆忙的逃跑中它没有受到任何损伤简直就是一个奇迹。

“我不认为这种镶满宝石的蛋会是你喜欢的东西。”Oswald故意用一种毫不惊讶的语气说。

但Edward确实看到他的眼睛在很短的时间里微微放大了。

“这是你的‘东西’了。”Edward说，把它滚到桌子的另一边，Oswald那里。“别告诉我你不知道今天是什么日子。”

Oswald小心翼翼地从中间拿着这颗彩蛋，并没有回答，但是Edward却从Oswald的眼中看到了自己的答案。然后几秒之后，它们又飞走了。Oswald记得，只是他不想参与到Edward“提问与回答”的环节中去。

“这是我们第一次见面的日子。”Edward继续说，“记得吗？在GCPD？你当时对我说，我站的太近了？”

Oswald停止了对这颗彩蛋的审视，揉了揉自己的鼻梁，皱起了眉头。

“你冒着被Batman打断每根骨头的风险然后给我们俩搞了这么多麻烦就只是为了给我一个奇怪的周年礼物？”他难以置信地问道。

“这不是唯一的理由。”Edward承认。

“好的。”Oswald说，然后打了一个哈欠，“因为这是一件完全毫无意义还非常愚蠢的事。你用你自己的自由做赌注，还差点被揍得吐血就是为了一颗蛋？！你应该更聪明一点的，Ed！”

Edward嘴角加大的弧度让Oswald更加的恼怒，当然，这也让Edward觉得更加有趣了。

“它值得我这么去做。”他说。

“为了什么？”Oswald怀疑地问道。

“为了听你叫我‘Ed’。”Edward说，洋洋得意地笑着。

Oswald翻了一个白眼，而Edward忽视了他酸痛的肌肉，将身体向前倾靠近了桌子。

“得了吧，别告诉我你不怀念这个。”他说，“追逐带来的刺激，以及胜利带来的满足感。”

Oswald并没有回答，但这Edward早已预料到了这一点。Oswald总是十分的固执。Edward拿起了桌子上的一个企鹅小雕塑，将它转过来，赞叹着它折射着美丽光泽的绿宝石做得眼睛以及它的重量。沉重的质量通常与高昂的价格联系在一起。

“这是个非常漂亮的鸟巢，Oswald，但是有时候你不觉得它就像是一个镀金的鸟笼吗？”

“我说过了，你应该叫我Penguin。”Oswald再次纠正他。将企鹅的雕塑从Edward手中拿下来，放回原处。“并且，对我来说，在小巷里狂奔或者躲在下水道里可不算什么美好时光，我更喜欢把那种事情交给别人去做。”

Oswald将桌柜打开，然后小心翼翼地将这颗彩蛋放了进去。

“谢谢你的礼物，非常贴心的想法。”Oswald用一种在圣诞节告诉希望得到袜子的小孩要懂得感激地语气说着。

Edward突然注意到了柜子里有一个有些破旧的纸片。尽管它看起来很皱，上面满是折痕，但看起来非常眼熟。Edward立刻意识到那些是折纸留下的痕迹。一只企鹅。

“那是—”Edward开口，但是抽屉被啪的一声猛地关上，打断了他的话。

“再见，Riddler。”Oswald说。

“那我的报酬怎么算？”Edward问，“我可没说这颗彩蛋是免费给你的。”

Oswald打开抽屉，将彩蛋拿了出来。

没错，就是这样，一切又回到原点。现在是Oswald将他欠Edward的东西给他的时候了。

这次的会面正如同他所想的那样，与之前的几次一样。

Edward很高兴他提出的问题帮他达到了真正的目的。这一次，他看清楚了那个形状。这与很久以前，他第一次被关在监狱里送给Oswald的折纸企鹅是同一只。

尽管他们之间发生了那么多事，但是Oswald还依旧留着它。Edward感到胸腔中有一种奇怪的震动。

“既然这样，那你就把它拿回去吧。”Oswald说，有些恼怒，将这颗彩蛋滚到Edward那边。

Edward用一只手指抵住了这颗彩蛋，将身子往桌前又倾了一点儿。

“一个吻。”他说。

沉默突然降临了整个房间，直到Oswald打破了它。

“什么？”Oswald面无表情地问。

“这是我唯一想要的。”Edward说，举起双手表示自己的诚意，“一个吻。没有金钱交易，没有什么帮忙，更没有什么附加条件。”

“你很有胆量—”

“我确实得有很多胆量才敢穿那么亮的绿色。”Edward说，指着他刚清洗过的衣服。“来吧，Oswald。噢，抱歉，‘Penguin先生’。如果你想的话，我也可以求你。”

“你为什么要这么做？”Oswald质问，“你到底想要什么？如果你是想要我把雨伞捅进你什么地方的话我马上就可以做到。”

Edward将他的视线交叉，以便能更好的看清楚Oswald现在拿在手上指着他两眼中间位置的雨伞尖端。

即使这把藏在桌下的雨伞并不是Oswald特殊的那把，但它顶端的金属钉看起来依旧非常的危险，不管Oswald决定刺入他的哪个部分。

“有趣的想象。（Interesting imagery to use）”Edward冷静地说，举起了他的手，“非常的弗洛伊德*（注4）。”

Oswald苦笑着站了起来。

“我想你保证，我们之间的友谊之船早就沉没了。”他不满地说，围着桌子走动，雨伞仍然指着Edward。“当你开了那一枪之后，它就在哥谭码头沉没了。现在，除非你想自掘坟墓，我最后再说一次：离开。”

“冰山*（注5）也会让船沉没，Oswald。”Edward小声地说，缓缓后退。

Oswald立刻将手中的雨伞放低，指在了Edward的衣物上。Edward猜测Oswald允许自己将它们拿走，主要是为了防止Batman在他离开之后发现任何的线索，又或许是防止他的雇员询问为什么Riddler从他的办公室离开的时候只穿着内衣。

“你是否把它当做了一个保护自己的标志？”Edward问，缓缓地摸到了自己问号形状的手杖，“怕我伤害到你。”

“不是。但这是为什么我会这么做。”Oswald说着突然向前跳了一步，手中的雨伞像击剑一样刺出。

Edward躲到一边，拿起了自己手杖，挡住了Oswald一次又一次的攻击。

他们彼此都知道没有人可以击败对方。他们太了解对方了，更何况现在他们都没有一个好的身体状况。

Edward是第一个决定结束这一切的人。他熟练地转动自己的手杖，把Oswald的雨伞插在杖柄的弯曲处。轻轻转动手腕，雨伞就从Oswald的手中落下，掉到了手够不到的地方。

Edward把自己的手杖当做动画里的那种钩子，将Oswald拉近自己。Oswald吸了一口气。

浅色的眸子怒视着暗色的，无法预料对方的下一个动作。

“你认为这只是一个玩笑”，Oswald低声说，“你觉得你可以大摇大摆地走进这里，拿走你想要的，然后再大摇大摆的离开。‘没有附加条件’。”

“你只需要告诉我什么时候收手，Oswald。”Edward说，将自己修长的手指放在了Oswald的翻领上，“告诉我你讨厌我。告诉我你不喜欢这个我们一起玩的猫鼠游戏。告诉我你并不享受……”

他的声音越来越低，越来越靠近Oswald，最后在他耳边吹气。

“被我抓住？”他做出了定论，让自己的嘴唇轻轻的摩擦着Oswald敏感的耳垂。

Oswald低声笑了起来，而Edward立刻察觉到这与他的戏弄无关。

“你在—你在笑我？”他困惑地询问，身子向后移了一点以便能更好的看清楚Oswald的表情。

“并不是。”Oswald说，脸上露出了满意的笑容，随意将脖子上的手杖拿了下来。“你看，我想明白了。”

“你想明白了什么？”Edward不解地问。

“我想明白了你为什么一直会来这里。为什么总是寄给我带着谜语的信，以及为什么总会带着这里礼物。我调查了我们的一些‘同事’，并且知道你并没有给他们同等的……关注度。认真讲，我想Ivy对此确实觉得有点被冒犯。”

Edward若有所思地抚摸着自己手杖的顶端。

“为什么你不把我交给Batman？”他问。

“别转移话题。”Oswald说，摇了摇自己的手指，“你一直来这里是因为，即使过了这么长的时间，你还是和以前一样，就像一只孔雀。你来这里向我展示你的羽毛就是为了取悦我。”

“我为什么想要取悦你？”

“因为你想从我这里拿走一些东西。”

这一次，Oswald是那个走向前的人。Edward试图后退，但是身后的桌子撞在了背上。

Oswald向前倾，故意侵入了Edward的空间。

Oswald抬起头，看见Edward的眼睛因为自己的靠近而瞪大。Edward不太习惯Oswald突然变成了那个给出自己观点的人，但他显然被Oswald性感的语调勾起了兴趣。

“一些别人无法给你的。”Oswald说，向上伸手。

“那是什么？”Edward轻声说，将自己的脸贴近Oswald的手掌，享受从那里传来的温度抚慰着自己的伤痛。

“**_惊喜_**。”Oswald回答了他的问题，吻住了他的唇。

Edward的眼睛瞪大了几秒，然后他立刻放下了手中的手杖，回应起来。

他感觉到Oswald的手搂住了他的后颈，他也用双手捧起了Oswald的脸颊，抱住他。

他们的舌头彼此交织在一起，但是Edward能感觉到Oswald在后退，在让Edward尝到甜头后就立刻离开。Edward将这当做了一个邀请，用自己的舌头侵入了Oswald的嘴，深深地吮吸着他。

突然，Oswald被一下推开了。

Edward在感觉自己阴茎颤动的同时，看到了Oswald正在微笑：一个浅浅的，只漏出了牙尖的黑暗微笑。

“看来我并不是那个唯一需要放松的人。”Oswald轻柔地开口“是吗……**_Ed_**？”

感觉到Oswald正轻柔的握着他的阴囊，Edward吸了一口气。

Oswald在看到Edward微微抖动的双膝和突然紧绷的臀部时，嘴角微笑的弧度扩大了。

当Oswald的抚摸使他完全变硬的时候，他忍不住将头向后仰。Oswald总是知道该去触碰他哪里，如何让他**_颤抖_**。

“天哪，我真喜欢听你叫我的名字。”他吸气。

“而我也一直喜欢做那个主动的人。”Oswald说着，松开了放在Edward硬物上的手，“现在，我想这些应该足够那颗彩蛋的费用了吧？我甚至给了你一点额外的小费。”

Edward皱眉而Oswald笑了起来。

“你现在应该知道了，当你和我做交易的时候，你总能从我这里得到更多你想要的东西。”Oswald说。

这次，Edward搂住了Oswald的后脑勺。

“但没有什么是我不能处理的。（But not more than I can handle）”Edward咆哮着吻住了他。

这一次，没有任何戏弄的意味。

这一次，Oswald完完全全回应了Edward四处探索的舌头，把它与自己的舌头缠绕在一起，他呻吟着，感觉到内裤里升起的炽热。

用另一只手，Edward灵巧的解开了Oswald裤子上的拉链，然后开始像Oswald触碰自己那样慰抚他。只是他更加的粗暴，因为他知道Oswald喜欢这个。他能从他从这个吻抽离时，Oswald的吸气与他饥渴地吮吸着自己的嘴唇中感受到这一切。

“这个回答不错吧？”他问。

“不错。”Oswald气喘吁吁地同意了。他伸出一根手指，点了一下桌上的一个对讲机。

他清了清自己的嗓子，好让自己在开口前平静下来。

“Margaret”，他说。

“在，Cobblepot先生？”对讲机里传来夹杂着噪音的回复，那是Oswald秘书的声音。

“我希望直到一个小时之内，都没有人来打扰我。Nygma先生和我有一些事……需要商榷。”

“我明白了，先生。”

“不，她不明白。”Edward在Oswald关掉对讲机之后笑出声来，“所以说，我只能拥有你一个小时？”

“我非常忙的，这已经是最大程度的调整了。”

“我很怀疑你能坚持那么久。”

“这是一个挑战吗？”Oswald问，竖起了自己的眉毛。

考虑到Oswald的伤脚以及他自己身上的伤，Edward将Oswald领到床边。Oswald暂时让自己被支配，享受着看见Edward着脸上赤裸裸的饥渴欲望。

他让Edward将自己扔在床上，满怀期待地微笑着看见Edward俯身，床支撑着他们两个。Oswald深呼吸，他能感受到Edward的勃起隔着衣服的布料压在他身上，正如自己迫不及待的欲望一样。

“上还是下？”Oswald略带羞涩地问。

“这个问题应该由我来问。”

“但这是在我的地盘。现在，脱掉我的衣服。”

Edward服从了这个命令，轻柔地解开了Oswald礼服的扣子。

“如果你这么磨蹭下去，我们就要在这里花上一个晚上的时间了。”Oswald假意批评道。

Edward接受了他的暗示，将Oswald的外套与衬衫猛地拽下，撕开。纽扣从衣服上落下，而Oswald发出一阵喘息，表达了对这场力量展示的赞叹。

Edward俯身去亲吻Oswald暗色的乳头，然后用手指轻柔地揉捏着另一个。Oswald吻住Edward的脖子作为回应，先用牙齿轻轻啃咬，然后再是舌头的舔舐，在Edward的身上留下一个个爱痕。

突然，没有丝毫预警，他咬住Edward的脖子开始用力的吮吸。Edward忍不住发出一声夹杂着愉悦和疼痛的呻吟，然后开始用舌头舔弄着Oswald小巧的乳头。

他们两人都在喘息呻吟着，不断刺激着对方的身体。

终于，Edward无法忍受这样甜蜜的折磨，直起了自己的身体。

Oswald知道他要做什么，松开了自己抱着Edward脖子的手。他笑着欣赏自己在Edward脖子皮肤上留下的草莓印。

Edward脱下了自己的内裤，接着是Oswald的裤子。现在他们两人都是浑身赤裸（Oswald还穿着他的黑色袜子）。在这精致的西装裤之下，Oswald并没有穿内裤：这是一个只有Edward才有资格知道的，肮脏的小秘密。

Oswald已经非常的兴奋了，以至于他没有对自己将要落于‘下风’而被支配有任何的担心。Edward看出了Oswald的兴奋，站在床边，阴茎正对着Oswald的脸。

Oswald将Edward放入嘴中，轻柔地吮吸。

Edward将手指穿过插进Oswald的发丝以示鼓励，感受着他嘴中的温暖。他尝试着去想象一些不那么色情的东西好让自己能坚持到干“正事”的时候，但是视线中Oswald运动着的头部却在不断地诱惑着他。

只要想到骄傲如Oswald这样的家伙愿意给自己口交就已经足够让他兴奋了，而这同样暗示着他是哥谭地下世界最有权势的人之一，这种想法让他完全沉醉在其中了。

当Oswald尝到前液，后退的时候，Edward因为自己的阴茎被暴露在冰冷的空气中而打了一个打了个颤。

不过他知道自己不需要等待太久。

Oswald已经准备好了，他用四肢支撑着自己的身体，爬到Edward面前，将枕头垫在自己身下。

Edward从床边拿出一管永远都会在那里的润滑剂。

当Oswald感觉到Edward正将那些凝胶状的润滑液抹进他被经常被使用的入口时，他觉得自己应该感到愤怒或者羞耻，因为这次的拜访似乎又得和以前的那些一样（Edward给他带来礼物，然后他分开自己的双腿作为回报），但他现在已经沉浸在这种亲密接触带来的愉悦而无法自拔了。

Edward将一只手指挤进那个入口，感觉到Oswald突然紧绷的臀部，他又放入了另一只手指，开始轻柔地抽插。

Oswald紧紧地抓住身下的床单，手指用力蜷缩在一起。通常，他总会因为Edward考虑到他的感受而更加的放松，但是在今天这种情况下，在考虑到Batman也许会发现他们在做什么的情况之下，他希望Edward能更粗暴一些。

看起来Edward说对了：他确实享受一点点的危险。

渡过了Oswald觉得近乎是漫长的一段时间，Edward收回了自己的手指。

“准备好了吗？”Edward问，向前靠近，看起来他们两人已经准备好了。

Oswald晃了晃他的屁股做为回应。

“这就是我想要的回答。”Edward深吸一口气，没有再做任何迟疑，直挺挺地进入了Oswald。

Oswald的喘息声在Edward碾压着他的敏感点时变成了愉快的呻吟。

他察觉到Edward并没有在他体内温和地继续探索，而是直接加快了自己抽插的速度。他知道他们两人都无法再继续忍耐下去了。

他握住自己的勃起，用拇指轻轻摩擦着龟头，然后撸动。在他加快速度以前，龟头渗出的前液就打湿了他的手指。他喜欢粗暴的性爱，而Edward非常愿意遵从他的意愿。

几分钟过后，皮肤击打在一起的声音充斥着整个房间，Oswald感觉到Edward将他的手放在了自己喉咙上，慢慢收紧，温柔却又非常坚定。

他笑了起来，处在极乐之中。他知道，Edward喜欢脖子。

这是他即将达到临界点的标志。

就像那只伸入Oswald后穴又突然取出的手指一样，Edward突然松开了握在他脖子上的手。Oswald意识到Edward在害怕伤害到自己。

他将自己的臀部向后撞，让自己的敏感点撞向Edward的阴茎。当那种纯粹的快感像电流般传达到他身体时，他忍不住大声啜泣了出来。

“你什么时候才会明白？！”Oswald沙哑地质问。

他转过头去看Edward。

“我能承受你给我的任何东西！（I can take anything you can dish out）”

他真的爱死了Edward现在的样子。头发凌乱，皮肤因为渗出的汗水在办公室灯光的照耀下闪闪发光。他的眼睛半睁着有些迷茫，像是一个被魔咒迷惑的人，但是你绝不可能错过那副表面之下的饥渴。他看起来是如此的……充满力量。

“听你的，Mr Penguin。”Edward低吼。

他狠狠地操进了Oswald的身体里，让Oswald发出了一阵无声的尖叫。他将自己的目光紧紧地放在Edward身上，像是在鼓励他继续一样。

Edward收紧了握着Oswald脖子的手指，并没有太紧，但足够让身下的人知道是谁在掌控他。

天哪，Oswald是这样的诱人！他浅色眼中的挑衅如同闪电般，点燃了Edward心中从未对他人有过的欲望之火。

Oswald享受这种被占有的感觉：放弃平日里傲视一切的控制欲，臣服于飘渺的情欲之下，而当后者来源于Edward的时候，这种欲望似乎永远无法被满足。

“叫我的名字！”Oswald嘶哑地说，眼皮因为兴奋而不断的颤抖着。“叫出来！”

“Oswald”，Edward低声说着，撞进他的身体里。

“继续！”Oswald命令，“再大声一点！我想要你听到你的大声叫我的名字！”

Edward放弃了抵抗，用全身的力气去操弄Oswald。他们的喘息与呻吟伴随着逐渐攀升的快感即将到达顶点。

“啊-啊，Oswald！Oswald！”他叫着，紧紧抓住了Oswald的臀部，麻酥的感觉正在他的腹部积蓄着。“你真的—啊！太他妈的棒了！”

“操！是的！”Oswald尖叫着，透明的液体从他的下巴滴落下来，他彻底浸在了被操坏的快感中。 “是的！天哪— 别停下来！别停下来Ed！”

当他的名字从那张动人，渴望已久的嘴巴里倾吐出来的时候，Edward感觉自己一下被推上了顶峰，所有的欲望都被深深地射进了Oswald的身体里。而理智则随着渐渐退却的欲潮归来。

他向前，急促地抓住了Oswald的阴茎。

Oswald感觉到Edward的手指握住了自己的下身，开始缓缓地撸动着，那种愉悦与Edward射进他身体里的滚烫都超出了他的承受范围。

他发出了一阵充满情欲的尖叫，达到了高潮。接着，他感觉到Edward手臂抱住了他，支撑着他因射精而酸软的双腿，阻止他栽倒在床上。

他们跪在床上温存了一会儿，直到Edward感觉到Oswald恢复了平静，他才从Oswald的身体里将自己抽出，然后听到了Oswald发出的满足的叹息，胸口有一阵温暖掠过。

他从办公室的桌上拿了一盒抽纸，仔细的将Oswald身上的痕迹清理干净，然后才开始清理自己。

Oswald蜷缩在床上，面对着墙壁，等待着Edward开始穿上衣服然后离开。没有交流，没有抚摸，也不会有什么眼神接触，只是一场交易：用特殊服务来交换商品。

所以当他感觉到Edward从背后抱住他，将自己的下巴放在他头上时，吃惊地瞪大了双眼。Edward将他被汗水打湿的头发从眼前拨开，呼吸着空气里弥漫的情爱后的味道。

他们沐浴在余晖的宁静中，Oswald猜想这或许就是人们做爱后的真正感觉。他不敢有太大的动作，以防发现这一切只是大脑用来折磨自己的而编造的美好梦境。

“刚才真的太棒了。”Edward缓缓吐出一口气。

Oswald感觉到Edward温热的鼻息喷洒在他的发间，他不安地咽了咽口水。

“我们的下一位参赛选手是 Edward Nygma。”Oswald安静地笑了起来，以此掩饰自己对Edward是否会继续待在这里的不确定。“擅长项目：非常明显。”

Oswald伸手够到了床边桌上放着的一盒香烟，然后从里面拿了一根出来。

他递给Edward，被他婉言谢绝。

Oswald又思考了一会儿，然后将香烟塞回了烟盒，然后随意的将烟盒丢在了地上。

“我爱你，Oswald。”

Oswald的心脏漏跳了一拍，胃部也感觉在往下沉。

“别用一个糟糕的笑话毁了这一切。”他恳求，喉咙似乎被什么东西噎住了，“拜托了。”

“我没有在开玩笑。”Edward坐了起来，认真的说。

“如果你不是认真的，就别把它说出来！”Oswald说着，漫不经心的的看着床单上的花纹。

“我**_是_**认真的。”Edward继续说，将自己的手放在了Oswald的肩膀上，“我—我爱你。”

Oswald缓缓坐了起来，却没有看Edward。

“什么东西变了吗？”

“什么意思？”

“你以前从来不会这么说。你总是直接离开。为什么你现在开口了？”

“我想告诉你，”Edward说，语气带着悲伤“很久了。”

“那么是什么阻止了你？！”Oswald冲他吼，头猛地转过来看向Edward。

Edward没有回答，他被Oswald话语中的攻击性以及他眼中的愤怒吓到了。

“你无法承认自己错了是吧？”Oswald苦涩地问。

“Oswald，拜托了—”

“不，**_Riddler_**！”Oswald讥讽着突出了这个名字，似乎它就像个诅咒一样。“你知道我到底等你说句话等了有多久吗？而你现在连一个自己为什么不说的好理由都给不出来？！每一次，你都留下我一个人走掉，像是我们之间什么都没有发生过一样！就像我只是一个—一个你勾勾手就可以跪下来的婊子！一个用来温暖你鸡巴几个小时的东西！你知道吗，我有的时候甚至觉得我应该凭借着这些给你的特权从你那里要钱？！因为这样至少证明我们在一起的时候对你来说还是有一些价值的？！”

“你不能用金钱去衡量那些无价的东西。”Edward安静地说。

“如果你觉得你的甜言蜜语—”Oswald开口，眼里有什么东西在闪烁，像是隐隐的泪水。

“我没有这么想。”Edward冷静地说，他举起了自己的手，“我只是在陈述事实。而且，我指的是**_我_**。”

他抓住了Oswald颤抖的手，放在了自己的心脏上。

“是Ed在讲话。不是‘The Riddler’，就像我说的：没有任何诡计。这一次。”

Oswald警惕地看着他。Edward知道他这幅表情。

Oswald想要去相信他。

Edward只需要给他足够的证明。

他从床上站了起来，Oswald却突然抓住了他的手臂。

这个动作的意思非常明显：请别离开我。

Edward将手安抚性地放在了Oswald身上一会儿，温柔地笑着。Oswald渐渐松开了自己紧握的手指。

他知道Edward不会离开了。

至少不是这一次。

Edward走到桌子旁，然后拿起了那颗法贝热的彩蛋。

“是什么阻止了我？”他开口。

“认真的，你在问我—”

“是的，而你只需要回答它，拜托了。”

“你自己。”Oswald说，“Batman能抓住你的唯一理由就是，你留下了线索。”

“正确。”Edward说。

他走回床边，坐了下来。清了清自己的喉咙，他开始将之前准备好的话说了出来，并且希望Oswald不会打断自己，能从他的话语中看见他的真诚。

“我总认为我很聪明，Oswald，但我知道有时候我也很愚蠢。我从没有告诉你我对你的感觉，是因为这能刚好的帮助我假装以前的那些拜访对我来说没有意义。但是我不想再继续伪装下去了，我不想再继续走我的老路，我也不想再为了逃避真相而去伤害你了。”

他停顿了一下，但是Oswald并没有打断他的迹象。他正在用审视的目光看着Edward，权衡他话中的真假、

“如果你没有和我一样的感觉”，Edward说，深呼吸了一口，“我不会怪你，我只是觉得你有权利知道我的真正感受。这也是为什么我偷了这颗彩蛋。它让我想起了你。”

Edward将这颗彩蛋轻轻打开，然后递给了Oswald。Oswald用有些颤抖的双手接过。

他揭开彩蛋的外壳，将里面藏着的东西显露出来。

在这颗彩的内部，和它金黄色的金属外表不同，是完全由木头制成的。

那是两只有着修长曲颈的天鹅，它们面对面站在两边，抵着彼此的头部，脖子一起形成了一个爱心的形状。

在它们之上，有一颗垂柳，每一片树叶都被精细雕琢。

Oswald的手指沿着天鹅身下的线条抚过，它们像是一个湖面，将天鹅围住。（Oswald traced along the indented lines cut beneath the swans to give the suggestion of a lake they were paddling on.）

“我只是觉得必须要得到它。”Edward说，“你看出来这为什么了吗？”

Oswald立刻看出来了。

这棵树像是一把雨伞，撑开罩在了两只天鹅上，而天鹅的头部和颈部的曲线，就像是一个问号一样。

他与Edward的标志。在一起。

“我看出来了。”Oswald说，声音有些哽咽，“我爱你Ed，一直都是。”

他看着Edward，胸腔中是快要溢出的感动，他走向他，眼泪如同断线的珠子般滑落在脸颊。

Edward把他拉近自己，将他的脸贴近自己的胸口，双手紧紧地抱着他，像是永远不会放开一样。

在这黑暗的拥抱中，Oswald感觉到了来自Edward胸腔的震动，听到了他飞快的心跳。然后，那些神圣的，真诚的，能治愈一切的话语从他头顶传来。

“我知道，我也爱你。”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 注*： 1，约翰·詹姆斯·奥杜邦是美国著名的画家、博物学家，他绘制的鸟类图鉴被称作“美国国宝”。
> 
> 2，也叫绿色蚱蜢，是一种香味很浓的鸡尾酒，此款鸡尾酒由绿薄荷香甜酒、白可可香甜酒和奶水调制而成。绿色蚱蜢因其酒色呈淡绿色，故名为绿色蚱蜢。
> 
> 3，是指俄国著名珠宝首饰工匠彼得·卡尔·法贝热所制作的类似蛋的作品，他与助手在1885年至1917年间总共为沙皇与私人收藏家制作了69枚。其中有54枚是为沙皇亚历山大三世与尼古拉二世所作，52枚则为复活节蛋，最后只有50枚交付给沙皇。余下有7枚法贝热彩蛋是为了莫斯科的克尔奇家族所制作的。
> 
> 4，西格蒙德·弗洛伊德，奥地利精神病医师、心理学家、精神分析学派创始人。他在《梦的解析》里经常把各种刺入刺伤的行为解释为一种性冲动，所以我觉得这里可能指的是这个。
> 
> 5，冰山（iceberg），指的是鹅的俱乐部，或者指的是剧里面鹅把谜冻起来的事。


End file.
